The conventional electrical connector for communication device such as mobile phone is electrically connected to a circuit board in the mobile phone. More particularly, the electrical connector has an insertion socket containing a connecting plug to achieve electric connection. The electrical connector comprises an insulating main body and terminal assembled by lock-assembling or insertion groove assembling. However, above-mentioned two assembling methods are inconvenient. The lock assembling method has complicated process and mechanical fatigue is occurred between the insulating main body and terminal when the plug is repeatedly inserted and extracted. The insulating main body and terminal have not tight contact. Therefore, the plug will have not tight connection with the terminals and the signal transmission property is degraded. The insertion groove assembling method has simple assembling.
However, the terminals are not firmly retained within the insulating main body. Moreover, the plug is repeatedly interfered with the terminals, and the terminal is in contact with the cylindrical plug through the contact end on the elastic contact arm thereof. The conductive material on the terminal may be worn by repeated operation. The elastic contact arm of the terminals are also liable to loose its elasticity after repeated operation.